Luna roja
by Lintunia
Summary: La última rosa roja fue colocada en su lugar con mucho cuidado, muy cerca de la inocente cara. El joven de ojos azules se inclinó para besar a su amado. Lástima que a diferencia de la bella durmiente, el hermoso joven no despertó.


Publicando cosas raras mientras estoy de vacaciones. Algo sangriento? pero con mucho amor, obviamente USUK. Disfruten.

**NOTAS: **

Leve JaponxEU

¿Un poco de OCC?

Muerte de un personaje.

Sangrecita por aquí y por alla.

**DISCLAIMER:** LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

_..._

_La última rosa roja fue colocada en su lugar con mucho cuidado, muy cerca de la inocente cara. Las velas encendidas y ubicadas en torno al blanco lecho le daban al joven durmiente un aire más divino y cautivador. _

_La mano que colocó la flor subió y se posó delicadamente en la suave mejilla del hombre, acariciándola con cuidado y ternura._

_Sus ojos azules recorrían el rostro apacible de arriba abajo, pasando por el cabello rubio, bajando a la nariz y deteniéndose en los tentadores labios…Dios, como quería besarlos. El joven rubio se inclinó al cuerpo en la cama y unió sus frentes; cerró los ojos por un momento, aspirando la esencia floral que lo envolvía._

_Quiso imaginar que su amado estaba despierto, mirándole, sonriéndole, tocándole, pero cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró con los párpados cerrados del contrario. _

_Aún dormido era tan hermoso. Tan maravilloso…Tan sublime… Que no daría por ver sus brillantes ojos verdes de nuevo._

_Se separó un poco para poder acariciar los sedosos cabellos rubios con su mano libre y susurrar._

_-Espera sólo un poco más Arthur, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo._

_Y se inclinó para besar con ternura y amor los labios finos y pálidos que se presentaban ante él._

_Lástima que a diferencia de la bella durmiente, el hermoso joven no despertó._

…

* * *

Cuatro meses después...

Kiku no podía dejar de mirar el edificio frente a él con ojos emocionados y curiosos. Una antigua iglesia…muy hermosa, de al menos dos pisos de altura y bastante amplia. Hecha de piedra. Con hermosos rosales rodeándola.

Donde el dueño de la mansión entraba todos las noches sin falta. Y salía varias horas después.

Ciertamente, esta era una de las cosas por las que Kiku sentía tanta fascinación por su anfitrión, Alfred F. Jones, muy aparte de la fascinación por su físico. Con sus grandes ojos azules, su cabello rubio, sonrisa deslumbrante, cuerpo fuerte y personalidad atrayente, Alfred era un sueño para cualquier mujer… y cualquier hombre de su misma condición. Kiku se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Parecía una colegiala enamorada. Aunque...eso no estaba lejos de la realidad, estaba enamorado y asistía a la preparatoria, lo único que no concordaba es que no era mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza y mejor siguió admirando el templo frente a él.

La portada de la iglesia consistía en tres puertas de madera, dos pequeñas a los lados y la de en medio más grande. Las tres adornadas con detalles en oro y en sus dinteles, relieves de ángeles. En el segundo piso, sobre las tres puertas, se apreciaba un hermoso rosetón de colores vivos con figuras geométricas que formaban flores. A pesar de su aspecto viejo, la construcción se veía muy bien restaurada y limpia.

Desde que el japonés llegó a la mansión hace casi dos meses para trabajar, sintió curiosidad de lo que había en el interior y él porque era tan importante para Alfred, ya que éste guardaba con mucho recelo la llave que abría las puertas de entrada. Siempre la llevaba cargando en una cadena de oro en su cuello, y muchas veces, sin que Alfred se diera cuenta, Kiku lo veía besándola.

El de ojos azules le había dicho que compartiría con él lo que había dentro a su debido tiempo. Cuando llegara esta noche. En la luna roja. Kiku sonrió.

Por fin ese día había llegado.

Mientras Alfred sacaba la cadena que tan recelosamente cargaba alrededor de su cuello, su acompañante miraba al cielo, con la luna roja en lo alto. La noche era tranquila y el jardín trasero -Kiku lo describiría como bosque- desprendía un ambiente misterioso. Después miró hacia la mansión, que tenía todas sus luces prendidas. Se veía hermoso. Incluso el nipón pudo ver - para su incomodidad- que muchos de los sirvientes de Alfred los observaban fijamente desde las ventanas.

Volviendo su atención al rubio mientras colocaba la llave en el cerrojo, Kiku vio que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa extraña. Diferente. Nada parecida a las muchas que le dedicó. Era una sonrisa deformada, nerviosa…y hasta un poco... ¿perturbadora?.

Un clic lo alejó de esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que el cerrojo había sido abierto. Y con un empujón, Alfred abrió las puertas…

Lo primero que golpeo a Kiku fue el delicioso aroma a rosas que emanaba de todo el lugar. Después…la visión de lo que la iglesia albergaba.

Dio unos cuantos pasos después de Alfred, entrando al recinto y la belleza sombría lo dejó boquiabierto.

El lugar no era una iglesia… era una tumba...más bien un mausoleo. Hermosísimo. En lugar de las filas de bancas que debía tener una iglesia, había varias hileras de rosales rojos, tan brillantes como la sangre.

En medio de ese jardín de rosas había un pequeño pasillo de piedra que conducía de la entrada al altar.

El altar...

No había altar…en su lugar había un sepulcro, grande, de piedra, con una estatua de un joven durmiente, adornado con más rosas.

Los tres escalones que daban al sepulcro estaban repletos de velas blancas encendidas, dejando sólo un pequeño espacio para que una persona pasara.

Alfred tomó su muñeca y los condujo a ambos a través del camino de piedra. Kiku no estaba seguro de que era, pero algo en el lugar lo ponía incómodo, trato de resistirse mientras seguían caminando, pero el agarre de Alfred se hizo más fuerte y lo jalaba de forma más brusca, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. El japonés empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Se detuvieron justo enfrente del sepulcro y Kiku alzó la mirada. La luz de los cientos de velas en el piso le ayudaron a enfocar con más detalle. Sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa y el terror cuando observó mejor la estatua.

Lo que a primera vista parecía la figura de piedra de un hombre durmiendo. Tan humana y realista. Perfectamente tallada y cuidada.

No era un objeto inerte.

Era una persona...

Real...Viva...

Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad.

Kiku retrocedió un paso.

Dos. Tres.

─Es muy hermoso ¿no crees? ─ Alfred por fin habló. Kiku lo miró. Subía los pequeños escalones lentamente, concentrado solamente en el joven en el lecho. Su voz sonaba soñadora mientras continuaba.─ Sólo míralo. Tan tranquilo... tan divino...tan brillante...parece un ángel.

En un intento de calmarse, Kiku obedeció y volteó para mirar al joven que Alfred miraba con tanta devoción. Por una parte, pensaba que Alfred exageraba, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que el chico era muy atractivo.

Tenía cabello rubio, alborotado pero suave a la vista. Rasgos masculinos y bien definidos. Labios ligeramente rosados y delgados. Iba vestido de manera muy elegante, como si fuera de la realeza. Y sus manos enguantadas descansaban una sobre la otra encima de su torso.

Pero lo que más destacaba era su piel... Totalmente blanca, como si la luna lo hubiera bañado, de un pálido enfermizo. Kiku pensó que a pesar de que el joven respiraba, parecía como si la vida se le hubiera escapado.

Salió de su trance cuando vio a Alfred tomar una mano del chico, besarla con dulzura y comenzar a acariciar su cabello. El rubio suspiró perdido en el rostro dormido.

─Arthur ─ Dijo anhelante. El moreno sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar la forma en que Alfred llamaba al chico. Arthur. Había oído ese nombre unas cuantas veces, susurrado por los labios del rubio cuando creía que Kiku no lo escuchaba. Pero el japonés era observador y se había dado cuenta, aunque en esos momentos había decididó ignorarlo. ─ Mi amado, aquí estoy.

Kiku apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, enojado. Esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo es que podía hablar de esa forma ignorándolo por completo? Era una total desfachatez después de todo lo que Alfred le había dicho. _"Te necesito". _Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Aunque no le había hablado precisamente de amor ¿pero entonces a que se refería con eso? Porque el japonés no le encontraba otro sentido. Que tonto. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que el corazón del rubio le pertenecía a otra persona? A una persona en...¿estado de coma? y que todos los gestos que tuvo Alfred con él no eran más que pura cortesía malinterpretada.

Pero es que Alfred le había rogado que se quedara.

_"Por favor Kiku, quédate. Te necesito"_ Le había dicho.

De pronto se sintió herido, traicionado, engañado. Frunció el ceño dispuesto a irse, el miedo reemplazado con enojo, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta Alfred lo llamó.

─Ya es hora Kiku. La luna ya está en lo alto. Ya es hora de que Arthur despierte. ─Dijo seriamente. Kiku parpadeó en la confusión, pero su ceño no se fue.

─¿De qué habla Alfred? O mejor aún ¿Podría explicarme de que se trata todo esto? ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? ¿Porque ese joven está aquí? No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para tener a alguien inconsciente, debería llevarlo a un hospital. Con permiso. ─ Y con eso se dio la vuelta para salir.

─Arthur no necesita que lo lleve a un hospital. No necesita nada más que a mí... Y a ti. ─ Kiku frunció el ceño y volteó para enfrentarse a su jefe.

─Por favor Alfred , ya basta, dejé de burlarse de mí. Está muy claro que no me necesita. En cambio yo, si no le molesta, prefiero estar solo─ Susurró el chico.

─Kiku no estoy jugando con eso. Te necesito para despertarlo, para tenerlo de nuevo conmigo. ─ Alfred se calló por un momento y volteó a ver al chico durmiente. Cuando su atención se dirigió de nuevo al japonés, éste se estremeció ante la mirada fría del rubio. ─Necesito tu corazón.

Kiku abrió los ojos con terror. ¿Acaso...Alfred dijo...que...quería su corazón? Dicho órgano empezó a latir desbocadamente. Su respiración se cortó y si pudiera verse a sí mismo, habría visto a un fantasma.

Para empeorar las cosas, Alfred sacó un cuchillo que mantenía escondida en su espalda.

Eso fue todo. Kiku no necesitaba más información. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la puerta principal que estaba cerrada. Cuando llegó a ella empezó a empujarla con desesperación, hasta que poco a poco, empezó a abrirse.

─¡Auxilio!¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Pero nadie respondía. Lágrimas desesperadas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. ─¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio!

─Kiku... por favor no hagas esto más difícil─ Dijo Alfred perturbadoramente sereno, sin moverse de su lugar. No avanzaba hacia él, pero esto sólo ponía a Kiku más aterrado. ─Kiku, detente, no estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta la próxima luna roja.

─¡Aléjate de mí, no te me acerques! ¡Estás loco!─Kiku seguía gritando y la situación no hacía más que desesperar a Alfred, quien frunció el ceño.

─Si no estás dispuesto a cooperar tendré que hacerlo por las malas... ─Alfred tomó la daga y con un ligero movimiento hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo medio, dejando caer una gota de sangre sobre el rosal más cercano a él.

Entonces un viento helado envolvió toda la capilla. Era algo tenebroso, susurros sobrenaturales llenaban el ambiente. Los cabellos de las tres personas en el lugar se movieron en la dirección de la corriente, pero ninguna vela se apagó. El japonés se paralizó mientras el aire lo cubría en un pequeño torbellino y después desaparecía. Nadie se movió. Todo quedó en silencio. Un silencio sofocante. Como la calma antes de la tormenta.

La puerta por fin cedió ante su fuerza y Kiku salió disparado de la iglesia, corriendo hacia la mansión o hacia cualquier lugar alejado de Alfred.

Por su parte, el de ojos azules sólo lo veía correr lejos, sin alterarse ni un poco.

─Tráiganmelo─ Dijo Alfred serenamente a la nada.

Inmediatamente un tallo lleno de espinas salió de uno de los rosales con dirección al chico, alcanzándolo en pocos segundos y atrapando su pierna. El moreno cayó y se escuchó un grito de dolor.

La rama hechizada empezó a jalar a Kiku de nuevo a la iglesia, sacándole lágrimas y sangre por culpa de las espinas. Éste, desesperado, trato de aferrarse al pasto debajo de él mientras seguía gritando por ayuda, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Cuando su cuerpo entró a la capilla de nuevo, pasó al lado de una columna y sin perder tiempo, el moreno se sujetó a ella con uñas y dientes, resistiéndose, aferrándose a la vida.

De pronto otro tallo salió de la tierra y lo tomó de la otra pierna.

Sus gritos se hacían más fuertes como las espinas se enterraban en su piel, pero por ningún motivo aflojaba su agarre a la estructura, aunque lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor y el miedo.

Se mordió los labios cuando sintió otro látigo de espinas enredándose en su cadera.

Después llegó otro a su brazo. Y otro. Y otro más.

Hasta que uno se enredó en la mano que se sostenía a la columna. Obligándolo a soltarse.

─¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!─Gritaba mientras los rosales lo llevaban hacia Alfred. ─¡Por favor basta!

Cubierto de sangre por los cortes de las espinas que se hacían más y más grandes, fue arrastrado hasta quedar frente a Alfred. Los tallos malditos impedían cualquier movimiento de sus extremidades.

─¡Por favor Alfred, detente, no tienes que hacer esto! ─Gritaba en un último esfuerzo, pero fue ignorado. En su lugar, Alfred se acercó al chico durmiente, le dio un leve beso y con su dedo aún sangrante, dibujó una estrella en su frente. Cuando terminó, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar algo en un idioma extraño.

Kiku temblaba de miedo. Quería creer que esto no era más que una pesadilla. Que no estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Que Alfred no lo había traicionado. Que seguía dormido en su cuarto en la mansión, esperando para comenzar otro día en el trabajo. O que seguía en casa de su primo, obedeciendo las reglas, pero a salvo. O que seguía en Japón...o cualquier cosa.

Todo menos aquí.

─¡Por favor basta! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ─ Sus lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. Miró al techo, había un tragaluz que le permitía admirar la luna... por última vez. ─¡No! ¡Alfred no!... ─ Gritó cuando el rubio terminó su conjuro y empezó a caminar hacia él.

El rostro de Alfred era frío, sereno, sin una gota de culpa o arrepentimiento. En cambio, la determinación estaba plasmada en su rostro...una determinación sádica.

Los ojos de Kiku se abrieron en el horror cuando Alfred se trepó encima de él. Dibujó la misma estrella en su frente que había puesto en el otro chico. Murmuró unas palabras sombrías.

Alzó la daga sobre su cabeza, haciendo que los esmeraldas y zafiros que la adornaban brillaran a la luz de la luna.

Kiku cerró los ojos.

Y la hundió en el corazón palpitante.

Al instante, el joven durmiente despertó con un gran respiró, arqueando la espalda como si se ahogara y lograra respirar por primera vez.

Alfred sacó el cuchillo del corazón que había de latir. Miró un momento la hoja ensangrentada y luego al cuerpo inerte debajo de él. ─Gracias Kiku ─ Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y completamente fuera de lugar con lo que acababa de hacer.

Corre a donde se encuentra el otro rubio tosiendo para respirar normalmente. Se acerca al lecho con el corazón desbocado. Toca una mejilla del hombre con delicadeza. ─ Arthur. Soy yo...Alfred─. Se calla. El otro normaliza su respiración. Alfred se impacienta.

Hasta que Arthur abre los ojos. Revelando unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. Llenos de luz y vida.

No como los ojos ahora opacos de Kiku.

─¿Alfred? ─ Arthur habla mientras se reincorpora. Mira a su contrario a los ojos. Los ojos azules que tanto ama. ─Yo...¿Qué pasó?

─Volviste a dormir...pero...ya estás de nuevo conmigo ─Dice Alfred mientras lo abraza fuerte. Hunde su rostro en el cuello de Arthur, adsorbiendo su aroma. Por fin está de nuevo con él...por fin puede abrazarlo...tocarlo...besarlo

Arthur le abraza de vuelta. El también necesita a Alfred. Tanto. Demasiado. Odia su sueño, pero es algo inevitable. Aunque también sabe...que Alfred siempre estará ahí para él. Sabe que no importa cuánto tiempo tarde...Alfred siempre encontrará la manera de que vuelvan a estar juntos. Como ahora. Aunque eso signifique...

Voltea hacia la entrada...Ahí en medio del camino está el sacrificio. Arthur suspira. No vale la pena preguntar quién era. Eso lo hace menos personal y doloroso. Esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Alfred.

No quiere ver.

La sangre empieza a correr hacia los lados del camino, hacia donde están los rosales, regándolos. Los tallos empiezan a liberar el cuerpo de Kiku, uno a uno, lentamente...Hasta que sólo queda el primero...el que ata una de las piernas.

De pronto el cuerpo inerte es jalado hacia el rosal... hacia la tierra. Las espinas reclaman su premio. Poco a poco, el pequeño hombre empieza a desaparecer bajo la tierra. Primero sus pies, después ambas piernas, su cadera, su torso...

Se hunde. La tierra se lo traga.

No grita. Sus ojos ya están cerrados.

Mientras... los dos amantes se miran, se tocan, apenas creyendo que están de nuevo juntos. Tienen mucho tiempo para disfrutarse enteros. Hasta que el sueño vuelva a reclamar a Arthur.

Alfred toca sus manos, su rostro. La espera valió la pena...

Sonríe. Todos en la mansión estarán muy felices de tener a Arthur de regreso. Después de todo...Es el único que trae felicidad a su señor.

─Alfred, te necesito tanto..─ Susurra Arthur. El de ojos azules se emociona. Ahora puede sentir su calidez, su corazón latiente, su piel suave y ahora llena de vida. Sus labios rosas y suculentos. No aguanta más. Se funden en un beso necesitado, apasionado, un beso de bienvenida, de deseo y amor.

Después de unos momentos, juntos hacen su camino de regreso a la mansión, entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor. Están impacientes por recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Atrás de ellos...En la iglesia... La mano de Kiku desaparece bajo la tierra...

...Y otra hermosa rosa florece bajo la luna sangrienta.

* * *

Lo siento por Kiku. Me cae bien, no lo odio ni nada, pero creo que era el que mejor quedaba.


End file.
